Seddie Song Shuffle
by ZannahBanana
Summary: 10 Seddie songs, ten fluffy ficlets describing deep thoughts and struggles for Sam and Freddie. SEDDIE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs, lyrics and all. **

_My Name is Lion-The Morning Pages_

Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat in Carly's loft, on her couch, watching TV. They were drinking Wahoo! Punch, and Freddie was busy thinking.

He was thinking about how his life had changed over the past few years or so. He had gone from being a small, prepubescent, love-struck barely-teenage boy to a tall, muscular, realistically hormonal teenager. He wasn't so obsessed with Carly anymore, and that was okay.

Lately, Freddie had been thinking about Sam. She wasn't easy to get along with, but she seemed to balance him out, and she'd helped him through things in his life, like his mom dating Lewbert, and she'd shown concern for him, like when he was hit with a taco truck. Freddie liked to see this soft, more feminine side of Sam, and when he saw that side of her-thought it was rare-it only made him fall harder for her.

But Freddie also loved Carly. He loved both the girls, in fact, and he knew that they both loved him…even Sam. And as they sat there on the couch together, Freddie felt comfortable, and he sat back, sipping his punch, thinking about Sam, and Carly, and the webcast, and just felt…right.

_Karma Chameleon-Culture Club_

"Leave me alone, Sam!" Freddie yelled. "Sam! Sam!"

Sam was chasing Freddie around Carly's apartment with a can of whipped cream, pressing down on the nozzle every now and again so that it would hiss, scaring Freddie. Freddie scowled to himself as he took a corner on one foot, the other flailing beside him, and he struggled to regain his balance.

It was a wonder to him that he cared for Sam so much when she treated him like this. He had feelings for her; why was she his sworn enemy, his worst nightmare? Freddie just didn't know how to deal with Sam: he sometimes wished that he could change her to fit his lifestyle and personality, but he always quickly took it back in his mind. Sam was the way she was. And believe it or not, that's the way he liked her.

_One Week-Barenaked Ladies_

"Aw, come on, Freddie!" Sam called after him as he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "Freddie!"

"Sam, just forget it," said Carly, exasperated. She flopped down on the couch. "You'll just get him angrier. Just let him cool off."

"No, I'm gonna go apologize," said Sam, trying really hard not to laugh. Freddie was kinda funny when he was mad. But she kept her cool as she went off to his apartment to apologize to him.

It took Freddie a minute, but he eventually forgave her, and they went back to normal, again going down the road to another breakdown, but that was a long way off.

_Run Run Away-Slade_

Sam and Carly randomly danced around the iCarly studio, as was common with them, the music blaring in the background. Freddie followed them around the room, tilting his camera as necessary, laughing at their antics.

These were the times he liked best between them. None of them had a care in the world, they didn't let things get to them, they just…ran away from all the problems in their lives, as if they had been under a rain cloud and, at these times, came out to lie under the sun.

Of course, one thing still bothered Freddie, even during these times. He was struggling with his ever-building feelings for Sam. He continually beat around the bush about them, but he couldn't deny that they were there. Sam was rude, mean, vicious, and lazy…but he liked her.

He'd come clean about it…someday.

_Flightless Bird, American Mouth-Iron & Wine_

Rain pounded the roof of Bushwell Plaza, but it didn't bother the three teenagers lazing in the living room of the loft, each one absentmindedly staring at one screen or another. Two of them stared at the television, while one played with his computer, checking their website's viewers.

Sam sat next to Carly, watching Girly Cow, but not really seeing it. She was too busy beating herself up inside, arguing with herself, trying not to pull all her hair out.

She was helpless. She was falling for Freddie, the nerdy, tech geek that she'd always loved to hate. She felt completely weak, like a flightless bird, not able to defend herself or get away from her problems. She knew, after years of dating and crushing on other people, that she'd found the one she wanted, but she would never admit it, because she tried to tell herself she wasn't sure.

Yeah, right.

_Desperado-Eagles_

Sam raided the Shays' fridge, looking for any kind of meat. But as desperately as she wanted some, there was none. Defeated, she went back up to the iCarly studio.

Carly was sitting in a beanbag, typing away on her laptop. Freddie was standing behind his tech cart, also playing with his computer, working on new details that they were adding to the iCarly site. Sam sighed, and flopped down in a beanbag.

She looked at Freddie and was suddenly overwhelmed with loneliness. Over the years, she'd let a shell grow around herself, developed tough, calloused skin, letting no one in but who already was. But as she stared at Freddie, she felt her shell falling, her skin healing. And she knew that if she didn't fully acknowledge her feelings for Freddie soon, it was going to be too late.

Too late…

_Not That Far Away-Jennette McCurdy_

Sam was never at home. She was always over at Bushwell Plaza, with Carly and Freddie, her mom knew. But what her mom didn't know was why Sam spent so much time over there.

Sam was writing the story of her life. She knew that if she hung around at her house, where her lazy mother was, she would never make anything of herself. She'd end up bitter like her mom. Being with Carly and Freddie was shaping her, changing her character, changing the path of her life.

Of course, Sam loved her mom. But she was just disappointed in the decisions her mom had made that led to her life today. Sam knew that she could have a better life. Carly was showing her the benefits of school, of having friends. Freddie was causing her to feel what love felt like.

But all in all, Sam wasn't too far from her mom. She was still aggressive, tough, and vicious. Yeah…she wasn't that far away.

_You Will Love This Song-Amber Rubarth_

Sam sat in her room, scribbling in her journal, switching back and forth between writing song lyrics and just her feelings. However, though, no matter which she was writing, it was about the same person.

Sam herself was disgusted with the fact that she was falling for Freddie Benson. But she couldn't really deny it anymore. She knew everything about him, from his laptop setting preferences to his favorite music to what kind of girls he thought were pretty. She'd studied him, and knowing him for around three years helped.

She liked him a lot…and she was afraid that it could be getting worse.

But Freddie didn't feel the same for her, he knew. And that was okay. He needed someone else to make him happy, and Sam imagined that she did too, but you can't help who you want. And Sam wasn't pining after him, she was just thinking about him, writing about him, dreaming about him…

Sam even imagined that some of the things he said were flirtatious, but she was just letting her imagination mislead her. She knew that he didn't feel that way…he didn't…

Yeah. It was worse than just liking him a lot. It was much worse. Sam scribbled in her journal some more, but now fighting back tears.

_She's Killing Me-A Rocket to the Moon_

"You're _insane_!" Freddie yelled from the floor of Carly's apartment. Carly hurried over to help him up while Sam snickered, still holding her ham on a rope in her fist. Freddie put his hand to the side of his head, over the huge red mark, and just looked at her.

She was driving him nuts. She always had, and always would. She was insulting, rude, she was lazy and inconsiderate, but he just didn't leave. He couldn't. And Sam knew it.

Because Freddie, in spite of himself, had feelings for her, feelings that he was trying desperately to suppress. It was killing him, these feelings-no. Correction, he thought. _She's _killing me.

Freddie considered getting up, walking out, and just not talking to Sam again, but he knew he wouldn't. He'd stay, let her insult him, put him down, make his life miserable.

He'd hate every minute of it.

But he'd never hate the blond-headed demon who caused him all his pain.

_I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight-U2_

"Yeah, well, you have the butt of a nub!" Sam yelled, now looking past Freddie's camera right at him.

"Oh, nice comeback!" Freddie said. "You're just so-"

"I don't know why I-"

"_Oh, really?_"

"_Really!_"

Sam was driving Freddie completely crazy. She had been rougher and more insulting than usual lately, and Freddie was almost to the brink of insanity. But he could not get away from her. She didn't follow him around or anything; he just couldn't leave.

Sam was so simple. She liked a simple life, a life of eating, sleeping, and causing him physical pain. And Freddie was used to defending himself against her, and he knew that one day it would drive him over the edge, Sam's antics. But yet he stayed, continually climbing this hill, this hill to Sam, because believe it or not, he would get to her heart. He would get past the rough exterior to the soft interior of Sam, which she had displayed before, at rare times.

That is, if he didn't go crazy first.

**And those are my 10 Seddie songs! I know, technically, that you're supposed to write to whatever song comes on and what time is allotted to you by the song, but I have to confess that I skipped a few songs, either because they didn't fit Seddie AT ALL or I didn't know the song (I actually have a lot of songs on my iPod that I have no idea what they are.) I also used a few extra seconds on some of the songfics to finish them up. Sorry. **

**For Struggle followers: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I have a complete lack of inspiration and ideas. I'll get it updated as soon as I figure out where I want to take the story and when I get the motivation to work on it.**

**So, readers, if you could do me the honor of clicking the little review button below, it would be much appreciated. It's so easy: just one click. It just takes one click to give me an awesome review. So click away!**


End file.
